A diez centímetros de ti
by Naleeh
Summary: [Shunsui X Nanao] Mi primer songfic. Todavía no sabe muy bien porqué ha aceptado pasar junto a él su fin de semana. Pero una cosa sí está clara: No va a acercarse más de lo establecido. R&R!


_**Después de comprar el nuevo CD de la Oreja de Van Gogh, me he dado cuenta de que una de las canciones era un claro Shunsui X Nanao... Así que no he podido evitar escribir esto. Mi primer Song Fic! A ver qué tal sale el experimento...**_

_**Dedicado a mi Taicho- Daf, que como su secretaria que soy, también he de soportar sus "Shunsuineos" varios XDDD **_

_**Con mucho cariño... va para ti mi capitán! **_

**Canción: A diez centímetros de ti. ( CD-Guapa- Curiosamente la pista nº8 ¿Lo habrán hecho a posta?)

* * *

**

**A DIEZ CENTÍMETROS DE TI**

El grifo seguía abierto.

El agua impactaba con fuerte presión sobre la pica del lavabo, salpicando la parte inferior del espejo, antes de colarse por los agujeros que la devolverían nuevamente al mar.

_El mar..._

La chica volvió a recoger una buena cantidad de agua entre sus manos y luego se la llevó a la cara, empapándola por completo. Permaneció otro largo rato agachada, con su rostro goteando. Y después sin siquiera secarse, se colocó las gafas cuadradas que había depositado en aquella asquerosa encimera aún con restos de cigarros, que alguna que otra mujer había desechado, sustituyendo el uso del lavabo por el de un cenicero.

Finalmente, giró la rosca del grifo y el agua dejó de caer.

Volvía a escucharse el sonido del cristal de las copas, música, charla y carcajadas en el bar.

_Cómo odiaba aquel sitio..._

Inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de más humo de tabaco que de oxígeno, y dirigió una mirada al espejo de la pared. Éste le devolvió el reflejo de una chica seria, firme, inteligente, enérgica y sobre todo segura de si misma. Sus afilados ojos azules parecían decir que jamás se detendría por nada ni por nadie. Y pasaría por encima de quien fuera, con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Sí. Esto era lo que parecían decir... Y era eso lo que había estado auto repitiéndose una y otra vez como quien ensaya el discurso de su tesis, tratando de convencerse a si misma de que era cierto... Sin embargo... ¿Porqué había vuelto a un lugar como ese¿Porqué había tenido que aceptar aquella estúpida invitación si no llegaba a ninguna parte? Sabiendo de ante mano qué era lo que se iba a encontrar allí¿Porqué? Exigía una respuesta. La quería de inmediato. No obstante, su _yo _del espejo no le contestó.

Después de todo, era normal. Los espejos no hablaban. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Sí, tenía que ser eso. Y sabía perfectamente de quién era la culpa. Él era el culpable de todo.

Aquel supuesto día de vacaciones, era como cualquier otro del año: Vacaciones para él, y amarga tortura para ella. Un lugar distinto, gente diferente, pero al fin y al cabo lo mismo. Nada fuera de la rutina. Y eso, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Se apartó los mechones del flequillo que se le habían quedado pegados a la frente, y analizó una vez más su rostro.

"_No puede ser tan malo después de todo... Intenta darle una oportunidad." _-se dijo a si misma, un poco más convencida.

_Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo_

_Y me digo que a la larga lo bueno es lo correcto._

_Respiro lentamente y me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar_

_Donde tú estás._

"Nanao-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

"_Oh sí, ahí estás. Da igual cuánto sake bebas al día, y lo nublada que tengas la vista. Milagrosamente, siempre conseguirás dar conmigo por mucho que intente alejarme de ti. Y desaparecer."_

La joven mujer caminó con paso decidido hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el pintoresco hombre, que sostenía un cocktail de un color verde lima en mano y se había colocado la estrafalaria pajita, con plumas amarillas a modo de adorno sobre la oreja.

De todas las personas que había en aquel _chiringuito _de playa, el capitán Shunsui Kyouraku era el que más destacaba: con su florido bañador rosa chicle, su pamela de paja deshilachada y sus luminosas gafas de sol en forma de estrella. No podía ser más hortera. Lo acompañaba además aquella espléndida sonrisa que dirigía a toda muchacha que osara echarle un simple vistazo, aunque fuera solamente por el escandaloso color de su atuendo que dañaba la vista.

Aquel que desconociera su verdadera profesión, lo habría tachado de galán desesperado, con demasiadas ganas de llamar la atención sobre cualquier jovencita despistada. Cosa, no muy alejada de la realidad, después de todo.

Ise Nanao habría querido morir en el momento en el que aquel hombre pronunció su nombre a voz en grito, como era típico en él, y todo el gentío de aquel bar desvió su mirada hacia un único punto: ella.

Y es que Nanao no era ninguna niñata inocente a quién poder engatusar. Menos todavía con semejantes pintas... Y el hecho de que la tratara como si realmente lo fuera, hacía crecer en ella un odio hacia su capitán que a veces no lograba comprender. En varias ocasiones le avergonzaba tener que tenerlo a su lado, y esa era una de ellas. Lo cierto era que aquel hombre la sacaba de sus casillas.

"Nanao-chan¿Qué hacías tanto tiempo en el váter? _¿Popo?_"

_Sí, la sacaba realmente de sus casillas..._

Una minúscula vena comenzó a destacar en la sien de la joven, mientras trataba por todos medios de no perder la calma y sobreponerse a la infantil forma de hablar que utilizaba su superior.

"Esconderme de usted, capitán. A veces necesito tomarme vacaciones, si me comprende." -contestó lo más fría y distante posible.

"¡Pero si ya estamos de vacaciones mi querida Nanao!" -exclamó el hombre, moviendo exageradamente los brazos y bañando a la pobre chica con parte del mejunje que contenía la copa. - "Si querías que jugáramos al escondite podríamos a ver ido a otro lugar más apropiado..." -le dijo con voz sinuosa, acercando sus labios peligrosamente al cuello de ella.

Inmediatamente fue detenido por la mano de la chica que le sujeto la cara, a su bien establecida distancia prudencial.

Todo calculado. Todo bajo control.

"Le repito por décimo cuarta vez en el día de hoy, capitán... Que no soy propiedad de nadie. Así que deje de dirigirse a mi como _SU querida Nanao_."

"_¡Todos los días lo mismo¡Ni un sólo descanso!"_

El hombre se le quedó mirando por unos momentos. Con el semblante casi tan serio como el de ella, clavando en su rostro sus ojos castaños. Parecía incluso preocupado.

Al darse cuenta de que la miraba de esa forma, el corazón de Nanao dio un respingo. ¿Habría vuelto a hablar más de la cuenta?

Y entonces Shunsui pronunció esas palabras que tanto temía que dijera:

"¿Te sientes atrapada otra vez, verdad?"

La mujer bajó la cabeza ruborizada. Odiaba que rebuscara en sus ojos la respuesta a todas las preguntas, y las obtuviera muchísimo antes que ella.

"¿Si no querías que viniéramos aquí porqué no me dijiste nada? No sólo yo estoy de vacaciones. También tú tienes derecho a disfrutarlas."

_Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada_

_Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien_

_O algo va mal._

"No es eso. Usted me propuso venir hoy a la playa y acepté porque tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer." -confesó ella, incapaz de rehuir su mirada. Pero no estaba segura de que aquel fuera el único motivo. - "Total, tan sólo es un fin de semana. Una no puede evadirse mucho de la rutina. Aunque quiera no le da tiempo."

El hombre sonrió abiertamente.

"Así que es eso lo que piensas."- sentenció, apoyando su amplia mano sobre su cabeza. – "Trabajas demasiado, Nanao-chan."

"No es lo que pienso. Es la realidad."

La verdad es que todavía no comprendía cómo había podido decirle que sí. ¿Qué se esperaba¿Una cita¡Por supuesto que no! Su capitán era una persona que jamás se ataba a nadie. ¿Por qué había pensado por un momento que aquel día con ella podría ser diferente? Carecía de toda lógica.

Shunsui había acudido a la playa a ver chicas en bikini y a emborracharse en la barra del bar. Y era allí justamente donde habían terminado, como era de prever. No podía reprochárselo, él era así. No iba a cambiar nunca. No iba a cambiar por ella.

Y además ella tampoco dejaría que traspasara aquella distancia de seguridad que había instalado a su alrededor. No permitiría que lo hiciera. Era una mujer fuerte.

Inspiró profundamente una vez más.

Al igual que todos los días, nada era diferente ente ellos. Esa era la realidad.

Nada cambiaría. Ninguno iba a cambiar.

"¿Te apetece que vayamos a pasear por la orilla del mar?" -preguntó él de pronto, sin disminuir la intensidad de su mirada.

La cara de Nanao se iluminó por unos instantes.

Ella, que nunca se sorprendía ni se dejaba impresionar por nada... Estaba volviendo a mostrar su verdadero ser a aquel hombre. A aquel a quién no debía dejar de ningún modo invadir ni un centímetro de su fortaleza invisible.

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata._

_Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras_

_Que hoy vuelven solas a casa_

"¿A Nanao-chan se le ha comido la lengua el gato?" -canturreó, al ver que no contestaba y se había quedado mirándolo con la boca entre abierta. – "¡Se te fue el santo al cielo!"

La chica enrojeció de golpe y se cruzó de brazos haciendo ver que su propuesta le era totalmente indiferente.

"Lo que usted quiera capitán. Ya sabe que a mi las chicas ligeras de ropa chapoteando en la orilla, no es que me atraigan, la verdad." -se limitó a contestar, entreviendo las intenciones de Kyouraku.

No podían ser otras.

"¡Pero qué mala eres mi Nanao-chan¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a fijarme en las demás teniéndote a mi lado?" -preguntó inocentemente.

"Por décimo quinta vez en el día de hoy: No soy _SU_ Nanao."

-----------------------------------

No había mucha gente aquel día en la playa y se podía pasear tranquilamente sin miedo a chocarse con ningún grupo de jóvenes jugando al _ping-pong _o pisar el castillo de algún niño, haciéndote padecer el síndrome de gozilla.

Y allí estaban los dos, conversando largos silencios que apaciguaban las olas del mar rompiendo en la arena y acariciando las plantas de sus pies.

"No está tan fría como pensaba." -murmuró la chica, cuando una espumosa ola volvió a retirarse al interior del azul océano después de haber lamido sus tobillos.

"Será porque aún no te has metido entera."- comentó el otro, vigilando sus pasos por detrás.

"Descuida. No pienso hacerlo." -le aseguró ella, agachándose para recoger una bonita concha y luego limpiarla adentrándose un poco en el agua.

En aquellos momentos de tranquilidad, era cuando el alma de Nanao se volvía más vulnerable y fuerte a la vez. Fuerte porque se tomaba su tiempo para meditar y convencerse de sus estrictas teorías y normativas auto impuestas.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el que su capitán no bromeara ni la atacara con sus juegos pueriles, le hacía parecer una persona normal y correcta, algo que la mujer siempre había valorado en los hombres. Se decía muchas veces que Shunsui podía ser un tipo serio si verdaderamente se lo proponía.

En esos instantes de paz y sosiego, mientras la brisa marina peinaba su pelo, podría haber afirmado que Kyourakupodía ser esa persona que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Lamentablemente, tan fugaces eran estas ideas, como lo era la aparente sensatez del capitán de la octava división...

Quien no pudiendo contener más las ganas, tomó por sorpresa a su teniente en brazos, y la lanzó a la zona donde el agua se hacía más profunda, dejándola caer con un estrepitoso grito por parte de la chica, acompañado inmediatamente de un sonoro _SPLASSH_

Tan rápido como se había sumergido, Nanao se puso en pie histérica de frío y sobre todo de rabia y odio hacia su capitán.

"_¿En qué estaba pensando? De ninguna forma podía ser. ¡Ellos dos eran polos totalmente opuestos!"_

"¿Qué¿Está fría o no, Nanao-chan?" -río el otro, que se había acercado a ella.

Una ola pasó por encima de la joven cubriéndola por completo, mientras que a su superior sólo llegó a alcanzarle la cintura.

Por mucho que se adentrara, él era muchísimo más alto que ella... El muy canalla ya sabía lo que se hacía.

A no ser que se propusiera echarse a nadar, no sentiría aquella agua helada cortándole como una katana.

"Serás..." -masculló ella, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida ansias de venganza.

Y aún conociendo que era imposible vencer a su capitán en nada, se giró enérgicamente hacia él, y para sorpresa de éste y de ella misma, le hizo un auténtico e imprevisible placaje en el que ambos cayeron zambuyéndose nuevamente en el océano.

Otra ola pasó sobre ellos, esta vez llevándose el sombrero de Shunsui lejos del lugar, arrastrándolo hacia la orilla. Cuando el mar volvió a retirarse, ambos quedaron mirándose sorprendidos.

El hombre estaba medio sentado sobre la arena, poco sumergido en el agua estancada a su alrededor, mientras que ella, totalmente encima suyo lo retenía con firmeza.

Nunca antes Nanao había consentido tenerlo tan cerca. Era una de sus normas no escritas que seguía a conciencia.

Y ahora lo había echado todo a perder. No sabía cómo calmar el rubor de sus mejillas. Por eso mismo, tampoco se atrevió a mover ni un músculo, y permaneció con su mirada fija en la de él.

_A diez centímetros de ti, a diez años luz de mañana,_

_¿Qué importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así_?

Intentó que no se le notara absolutamente nada de lo que andaba pensando. No obstante, los ojos castaños de su capitán parecían tener un extraño poder que conseguían ver a través de todo (_sí, incluso de la ropa_). Y fue por eso mismo, que intentó hablar con su entonación más severa, para quitarle importancia a los hechos por si las moscas...

Ni él ni ella debían hacerse ilusiones. Aquello era impensablemente imposible.

"¿Qué¿Está fría o no, capitán?" -le repitió la otra, sonando bastante molesta y sarcástica a la vez.

Y éste, nada más escuchar sus palabras echó a reír a carcajadas.

"_Se estaba riendo de ella... ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella¡Eso ya era el colmo!"_

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia, capitán?" -insistió, cada vez en un tono más severo.

Pero su única respuesta fue otra odiosa risotada.

¿De verdad había vuelto a pensar en él de aquella manera? Por mucho que siguiera en contacto con su cuerpo y sobre él, la razón había vencido una vez más. De ningún modo aquel hombre podría llegar a ser para ella más que su superior.

Otra ola impactó en los dos, alcanzando los muslos de la joven y el cuello de él.

Nanao hubiera preferido que llegara hasta su boca para ver si se atragantaba de una vez por todas, para tener que dejar de escucharlo. Pero muy a su pesar, no fue así.

"Está bien... -concluyó malhumorada. - ... Ahí te quedas."

Y apoyando sus manos sobre la inestable superficie de arena mojada, se dio impulso para incorporarse. No obstante, Shunsui no se lo permitió. Tomándola por las caderas la retuvo a su lado, estrechándola más hacia su cuerpo.

A punto estuvo ella de responderle una de las suyas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la boca de su capitán había capturado sus labios callándola por primera vez.

"_¿Pero qué demonios...?" -_Se escandalizó ella, notando el azoramiento en sus mejillas.

Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer... Propinarle un buen puñetazo. ¡Una bofetada¡Leerle toda la normativa de la corte shinigami¡Hacerlo sufrir hasta que le implorara perdón de rodillas¡Oh sí¡Shunsui conocería de qué estaba hecha _su querida_ Nanao! Lo más dulce que recibiría de su parte serían unos buenos latigazos…Sin embargo no hizo nada de esto.

En su lugar, se rindió a aquel beso tirando por la borda todos sus maniáticos reglamentos. Esos que habían permanecido firmes tantos y tantos años. Todos ellos ahora perdidos a la deriva...

_Los años que pasaron pesaron tantos siglos_

_Y en lo que dura un beso mi tiempo se ha invertido_

Un beso con sabor a licor de lima.

Cerró los ojos queriendo exprimir su boca, mientras las olas iban y venían enfriando el deseo.

Un momento… ¿Deseo¿De verdad deseaba ella algo así?

Finalmente la cordura de la teniente quiso regresar a su cabeza, y rompió la magia huyendo también del hombre que había conseguido derrotarla.

_Ya ves si soy idiota que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar_

"¡Nanao-chan¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?" -preguntó el hombre corriendo hacia ella, parándose un segundo para recuperar su grotesco sombrero.

La mujer se detuvo en seco sabiendo que era totalmente inútil darle esquinazo. Debería afrontar la realidad.

Estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada consigo misma. Lo peor de todo era que...

"¿Algo va mal?" -preguntó él tomándola por los hombros.

De un rabioso manotazo, lo apartó de ella tirando al mismo tiempo la horrible pamela de paja que Shunsui sostenía.

Se la llevó el viento y se perdió rodando en la arena.

"Nanao-chan..."

"Déjame." -le ordenó ella alzando su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente con ojos vidriados. - "¿Sabes lo que acabas de conseguir¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho?"

_No hace falta que te jure querido compañero_

_Que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero_

Sí, ahora estaba segura de que lo quería. Por culpa de aquellos malditos arrebatos mujeriegos tan propios de él... Y ése era el problema que ahora la haría sufrir.

Eran tan diferentes, que ni ella lograría comprenderlo, ni él conseguiría entenderla.

"Sólo ha sido un beso." -se excusó éste. - "No es para tanto¿O si?" -preguntó inseguro.

La chica intentó sonreír abiertamente, notando lo ignorante que podía llegar a ser su capitán.

"Ese es el mayor problema capitán." -le aseguró. - "Que para ti no es para tanto y sólo ha sido un beso."

Él se inclinó para volver a hacerlo, queriéndole demostrar por qué lo había hecho. Pero esta vez ella le giró la cara, de modo que el beso fue a parar a su mejilla.

_Así que no hagas trampas que sabes ya de sobra_

_Cual es mi debilidad_

"No sé porqué te molesta tanto que lo haga." -se encogió de hombros. - "Si tu me lo has devuelto antes, es porque te ha gustado."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿No lo ves?" -trató de explicarle. - "A ti te apetecía y lo has hecho sin medir las consecuencias. Y yo que suelo pensar todas estas cosas detenidamente... Me he dejado llevar."

Él la miró reflexionando por qué su teniente estaba actuando de esa forma. Para él ése sí era un carácter profundamente infantil.

"Entonces no hay nada malo. Mi querida Nanao." -le dijo acercando su cara a la de ella, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. - "Lo mejor en el amor es dejarse llevar... Sin pensar en nada."

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada_

_Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata_

_Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras_

_Que hoy vuelven solas a casa_

Volvían a estar como hacía a penas unos minutos.

A una distancia tan escasa, que Shunsui de haberse vuelto a inclinar sobre ella habría conseguido devorar sus labios una vez más.

Sin embargo, adoraba a aquella chica. La quería mucho más de lo que ella se imaginaba, y no eran cuentos cuando le decía que la prefería a ella antes que un millar de chicas encantadoras declarándole su amor.

En ese instante, la boca de Kyouraku se ensanchó alegremente, resultado de sus fantasías.

Ise alzó una ceja, dudando de las palabras de aquel hombre.

¿Amor¿Qué sabría su capitán del amor? Solo había que fijarse en la cara que ponía en ese momento.

A saber que tipo de cochinadas se estaba imaginando.

Ella no pensaba picar. De ningún modo. Otra vez no.

"No puedo dejarme llevar sin pensar en nada. Yo no soy como usted." -le aseguró, sacándolo de su mundo color rosa pony. - "Si vuelvo a caer en tu trampa... ¿Con qué cara se supone que voy a mirarlo cuando volvamos al trabajo?"

"Con esa que tienes tan bonita y que me vuelve loco... Mi querida Nanao-chan." -contestó, acercándose más a ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

_A diez centímetros de ti, a diez años luz de mañana_

_¿Qué importan las ciencias exactas si tu y yo somos así?_

"¡Por décimo sexta vez capitán¡No soy su querida Nanao!"

Shunsui se aproximo a ella todavía más, ignorando por completo su nervioso comentario.

"Sabes que ahora yo juego con ventaja. Y que si quiero puedo ganar el juego fácilmente." -le susurró. - "Pero yo no quiero ganar... Quiero que acordemos un empate."

"Capitán, no me lo ponga más difícil."-le suplicó ella. - "Ya sabe lo que opino de todo eso..."

No, no sería tan estúpida como para volver a dejarse llevar. No con Shunsui.

Pero a él se le daba bien insistir…

"Cuando te prometí que te llevaría a pasar un romántico fin de semana en la playa, estaba hablando en serio. ¿Por qué nunca crees lo que te digo?"

"Porque solo sabes decir idioteces..." –lo cortó con severidad.

Pero sabía que tanto sus ojos como su corazón expresaban totalmente lo contrario. Y Shunsui lo sabía.

"Te prometí que pasaríamos un buen fin de semana... ¿Por qué no te fías de mi por una vez en tu vida y compruebas que sí cumplo mis promesas?"

_A diez centímetros de ti y a diez años luz de mañana_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas que_

_Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta y tan extraña,_

_Tan lejos de mí misma, tan cerca de tu alma._

¿No era eso lo que había estado esperando¿A caso no quería un fin de semana diferente y alejado de la rutina? Por el momento, su capitán no se había desviado mucho del camino. Tal vez…

Entonces Nanao recordó lo que se había dicho a si misma hacía un rato:

"No puedo ser tan malo... Dale una oportunidad." -se repitió en voz alta.

Su capitán la miró algo perdido.

Ella sonrió.

"De acuerdo." -tradujo ella. Y a modo de respuesta acercó la cara de Shunsui a la suya y lo besó dejándose llevar... Sin pensar... Tal y cómo había sugerido él.

"_Sé que me arrepentiré de esto..."_

Ahora sus labios sabían a la sal que traía la brisa marina.

Quizá podrían dejar por una vez de lado aquellas chiquilladas, aquella obsesión por las mujeres con curvas y la bebida. Tal vez el mar pudiera llevarse todo eso muy lejos de allí.

Él fue el que deshizo el beso esta vez. Y rindiéndose a su especial locura momentánea volvió a tomar en brazos a Nanao, la cual gritó espantada previendo las intenciones del capitán.

¿De verdad había sido tan tonta como para volver a caer en su juego? Era evidente que sí.

"¡Ni se le ocurra hacerlo otra vez!" -exclamó, al comprobar que se adentraban una vez más en el agua.

"¡Pero si te ha gustado tanto!"

"¿Qué me ha gustado?" -gritó horrorizada. - "¡Tú mismo has comprobado que está helada¡Suéltame¡No¡No me sueltes!"- se corrigió, agarrándose a su cuerpo como una lapa para no caerse.

"¡Qué más da eso! Se te ha secado el bañador y estás muchísimo más sexy con la ropa mojada y totalmente pegadita al cuerpo... Además si está fría se te marcan los...

"¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HA DICHO!

_SPLASSH_

_Me pierdo a la deriva _

_Y tan sólo encuentro en medio del agua_

_Promesas maleducadas_

Es posible que sea cierto eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Pero ahora dan igual todas esas teorías.

Dos personas diferentes pueden ponerse de acuerdo... por unos segundos, pero algo es alo.

Aunque sólo sea para pasar un buen fin de semana.

... O para darle una oportunidad al amor.

_A diez centímetros de ti, a diez años luz de mañana_

_¿Qué importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así?_

_A diez centímetros de ti, a diez años luz de mañana_

_Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir_

"¿Y ahora qué es lo que hacemos capitán?" –le preguntó la joven saliendo del agua, y escurriendo su pelo en un nudo. – "Se está haciendo tarde."

Él le dirigió una amplia sonrisa mientras le señalaba lo que acababa de dibujar sobre la arena mojada.

"¿Qué se supone que es?" –se horrorizó ésta, al ver dos muñecazos chappys cabezones, incluso peor dibujados que los que solían hacer Yachiru y Kuchiki-chan.

"Somos tu y yo, paseando en la arena." –aseguró este. – "¿Ves?" –dijo señalando el que según Nanao estaba menos agraciado. – "Tiene tus mismas tetas."

Y aunque no era un castillo de arena, Nanao heredó la vena playera del gozilla asesino, y borró el dibujo pisoteándolo sin piedad.

"¡Pero que haces Nanao-chan!" –se escandalizó el otro, viendo destruida su obra de arte.

"Si quieres vernos paseando por la orilla, hay otra forma de conseguirlo¿O no?" –inquirió tendiéndole la mano.

Este se incorporó y la tomó con gusto.

Sus dedos quedaron entrelazados.

Era una promesa: Aquel fin de semana sería inolvidable.

Y los dos se perdieron en la lejanía, tan discretamente que parecía que nunca hubieran estado allí.

Tan sólo quedaban marcadas las huellas de sus pies, que la marea nocturna destruiría sin piedad.

_Promesas entre mareas_

_Tu nombre y el mío en la arena_

_Promesas bajo condena que el mar borrará al venir

* * *

_

**FIN

* * *

**

_**XDDDDDDDD Es un poco cutre, ni siquiera sé si me gusta, la verdad es que no me convence en absoluto, pero ya está bien para haberlo escrito en una hora o así. **_

_**También me defiendo diciendo que es mi primer songfic y mi primer Shunsui X Nanao… No se le pueden pedir peras al olmo! Ya iré mejorando.**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? Quejas, observaciones, preguntas… Hacédmelo saber dejándome un Review, si? Y os querré mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho :)

* * *

**_

**REVIEW PLIS**


End file.
